Rosario
Rosario is the Decima Espada in G's Arrancar. She is very cruel, and evil, taking pride in wounding Shinigami men emotionallly, and/or physically killing them. Instead of normal Fraccion, Rosario uses random Hollows as servants. Appearance Rosario is 5'7, the second shortest Espada, ( the shortest being both Halonik Burrieza and Reneros). The only other of the Espada close to her in height is Zeliel. She is well endowed, and considered very beautiful. Rosario wears a black shirt and skirt, with a charcoal belt. Underneath all of that is netting, and over it is a magenta cape/cloak type of attire. Her most unusual feature is her pink hair and gray eyes. The color scheme doesnt match at all. Her Espada tatoo, (the number 10) is located just beneath her stomach on her lower abdomen. Her zanpakuto is located on her left hip. Personality Rosario usually projects herself as a very kind, and sweet girl, that is willing to help anyone. She comes off as shy, and lost, basically every guys dream. However, this is a ruse. He real personality is cold, cruel, sadistic, and homicidal. She takes great pleasure in killing he loved ones of Shinigami men, or simply luring them in, and killing them. If its a target of interest to her, usually its both. Rosario is unyielding, and will literally kill anyone for fun. History Under Co. Plot Powers and Abilities • Cero: Like all Arrancar, Rosario has the power to fire Cero. Hers are pink normally, and is fired from the palms of either hand. • Gran Rey Cero: A more powerful Cero, created by mixing ones blood in with a normal Cero. •'Bala': Rosario can harden her Reiatsu, and fire it in the form of a condensed bullet. Similar to a Cero, but weaker, the advantage being it charges significantly faster. • Garganta: Rosario has the ability to open Gargantas. • Hierro: Rosario's skin is hard like Iron. •''' Sonido Maste'r: Rosario's true talent lies in Sonido. She is unbelievably fast, almsot impossible to see via the untrained eye. • '''Master Manipulator': Rosario has a keen ability towards manipulating others. In terms of actual people, she knows how to get into their heads, even without releasing her sword. As far as subordinates, her undeniable power supercedes the Hollows that serve her, making it easy to manipulate them. Zanpakuto Pétalos Mortales '(''Deadly Petals) takes the form of a Roman short-sword when sealed, worn on Rosario's left hip, loosely. The hilt is dark red, and the sheath is crimson. Resurreccion: The release command for Pétalos Mortales is "Bloom for All to Marvel, Wilt for All to Weep". Rosario changes drastically when she releases her Zanpakuto. Her attire becomes a royal dress, that is white, and her hair gets longer. The piercing part of her mask remnants are gone, but are replaced by the fragments that seem to make up some sort of headpiece. Her weapon in this form in a medieval rapier. ''Resurreccion Special Ability'': Rosario's power is "Sirens Call". Activated with the command, "Fornicatamos" (We All Fornicate), this power allows her to enter the minds of men, and exploit their every secret, ( who they love, where they live, everything). This causes them to become seduced, and physically paralyzed. Her overall strength increases along with the transformation. She also has control over "petals", which are actually small bits of energy, at her control, for offensive power. • '''Cero Rosa (Pink Zero): A much more powerful Cero, that is a reddish pink color. It is fired from Rosario's mouth. Trivia • Though she is the weakest Espada, her power is considerably strong. • While her Zanpakuto is released, only a female is immune to her power.